


Boom

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gang Rape, Group Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Noncontober 2020, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: His brothers have prepared a surprise for Tim, bringing the boy he likes to the mansion. Not in the way he would like.Day 8: Gang Rape.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Duke Thomas, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Boom

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alborozo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671609) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



Leaving his room annoyed, banging his feet against the floor with such force that the stairs creak. Carrying a pile of leaves in his hands to throw at his noisy brothers and ask them nicely to go to hell. Tim arrives at the second floor, crossing his arms over his chest and looks at Dick with a very scowling frown.

"No, you should have seen him." Jason bows down to speak to his guest. From there Drake can only see a little bit of his head. Duke holds his stomach up and laughs as he nods effusively.

"It was so stupid." Complete Dick.

"Oh, he's already here." Duke looks at Tim, the mysterious guest rests his hand on the couch to turn his face and look at the young newcomer as well. The student stands motionless in his place, it's like watching a celebrity. Only he has already seen celebrities, but they don't make him so nervous. The guy in the chair smiles, showing his bright white teeth.

"Tim, why don't you come to say hello?" Jason asks. Drake's eyes open in amazement.

"Yes, Tim." Dick gets up and addresses the young man.

"The other day I found out that Conner and I were in the same marketing class." Todd begins to explain. "We were talking, we went to get a drink, and I said, 'Hey, my little brother, well, the not-so-little one, because the little one is 10 years old. He has a crush on you..."

Timothy's face turns a deep shade of red, with a small chuckle on his lips, Conner keeps smiling. There is no discomfort in his expression or disgust. Dick's hand is pressed against his back, pushing him forward. He moves slowly forward until he is next to Duke, near Kent. A few empty cans remain on the table, no sign of Alfred anywhere. It is Tuesday so Damian must have been at his swimming lessons, Bruce and Talia would have arrived after 7.

"You know he'll be finishing high school this month..." Jason continues to explain, moving his hands and looking at Conner. "You should go to the mansion and meet him, he'll be very happy about it, so you said."

"Is he cute? Because I don't date ugly guys." Conner laughs and bumps his fists with Todd. Something doesn't seem to be exactly right, the expression on Tim's face changes. The Conner he knows wouldn't behave like this. Conner would go to dinner and dances with his parents, carry babies, donate his birthday and Christmas gifts to orphanages since he was 5 years old. Conner wouldn't call someone ugly.

"Well, here he is. He's not ugly, he's just misaligned, but without those clothes he looks good". Says Jason, looking at his young brother. Conner does it too, Tim wears a huge sweatshirt, which even his father would have a big one. Pants that drag on the floor and he's even combed his hair, but as Todd said it wasn't exactly ugly.

"So...Tom." Conner focuses his attention on him, letting his green eyes run all over him. Making him feel dirty.

"It's Tim, I told you twice". Jason shouts quietly and immediately afterwards they both burst out laughing.

"Yes, Tim. I remember your name, I was just playing." The guest excuses himself. "I'm going to kiss you, just don't pass out.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" Drake says, shaking his head back to keep Conner from getting any closer. Kent looks at him in some amazement, blinking rapidly. "I don't know what kind of joke you're playing, but stop it.

Tim stands up from the furniture in disgust, looking at the crowd with a scowl. He turns to go back to the staircase, Duke's hand closes on his wrist, stopping him. The kids are impossibly quiet looking at each other. Thomas pulls Drake, holding both hands against his back.

"You owe me $200." Grayson says. "I told you it wouldn't be easy."

"Let go of me. Tim plants his feet firmly on the ground trying to keep Duke from pushing him. Jason looks at him, approaching the boy and grabbing his thighs to lift him over his head and drop him on his shoulder. Carrying him up the stairs.

"I was able to bring handcuffs and a gag." Conner gives his opinion by watching the boy struggle.

"We have handcuffs and gags." Richard says.

"We don't need them; we are four and he is only one". Duke opens Grayson's bedroom door, he was the first to arrive, so he took the largest room available. Jason throws the young man onto the fluffy bed, Dick walks to the window. Thomas sets the door down and Conner approaches Tim who is recovering from the blow.

"Isn't it a problem if he yells?" Kent asks. Take Drake by the ankles to turn him over. Climbing on top of the student, squeeze him into his body and bed. Jason sits next to Tim, holding his hands over his head and covering Tim's mouth. Kent takes Timothy's sweatpants, sliding them down his legs to the floor.

"No, we have at least three hours until someone gets here." Grayson responds, sitting at one corner of the bed, while he rummages through his drawers. Throwing something at Conner. Kent pulls out Drake's underwear and hands it to Jason. Who makes a small ball with the underwear by forcing it into Tim's mouth. Such meticulous organization only reveals that this attack was planned.

Conner opens the bottle that Grayson gave him, letting a long stream fall into his hand. He settles between Drake's legs, rubbing his fingers over the youngster's hole. Soaking Tim's hole in the liquid, forcing a finger into the warm bowels. Timothy kicks, banging his feet against the mattress. Staring with his panicky blue eyes.

The boy denies, pulling at his hands trying to get rid of Jason's grip. A second finger joins in, stretching its walls, spraying more of the lubricant inside. Tim can hear his heartbreaking in his chest, as he watches his beloved Conner make his way through his body. His hands touch him without hesitation and with precision. Drake thought of that many times before, but now that it was finally happening it was not at all as I imagine it.

Conner puts three of his fingers, opening Drake's hole. Fixing his gaze on the entrails and how they separate more easily than any of them would have expected. Kent laughs, it's very different from the laughter he's heard before. He laps his lips and takes Tim's dick in his other hand. Moving his wrist to the same rhythm that penetrates his ass.

"Didn't you say he was a virgin?" Kent asks, as he lifts his eyes to look at Jason. The boy with the white hair shows an expression of amazement. Takes Tim by the hair and removes the improvised gag from his mouth.

"Have you been sleeping with someone, bitch?" Annoyingly, Todd asks.

"Fuck Jason." The Drake replies.

"Of course he didn't." Richard comments. "But that doesn't mean he didn't touch himself.

"Did you think about me when you did it?" Conner questions.

"No, you are a horrible person. If I had known what you were really like I would have never been interested in you." Angry Tim barks, biting his tongue as he feels Conner's hand whip his ass.

" He did it, I could hear he did it a couple of times." Duke says, leaving his shoes on the floor and taking off his shirt.

"Shut up, Duke." Tim screams in annoyance.

"I don't doubt it, he's stopped fighting. How would you like Tim to do it?" Conner stops his touch. Drake's dick, hard and straight on his belly. Kent opens his pants, pulling down his underwear to release his erection. Pressing the tip over Tim's hole, "Do you want me to go slow and kiss you or do you prefer it hard?"

"I want you to stop touching me disgusting." Argues the victim, looking at his attackers with annoyed eyes.

"It will be the second one then." Kent comments. Drake's face is red with shame and anger. He tries to kick Conner without success. His foot is stopped and held by the older man's hands, grabbing him by the ankles, opening his extremities. Penetrating the boy with a blow. "God, he's really narrow. He's incredible."

"Don't bite." Jason warns by bringing the tip of his cock close to Drake's mouth. The boy squeezes his lips together and denies. Todd sighs in annoyance, grabbing Tim's cheeks, forcing him to open his lips. Without fully entering his cavity. Rubbing his glans against Drake's tongue.

The minor complaints, noticing how Kent comes out completely from inside him. He separates his cheeks and observes attentively his throbbing hole. He wets the hole with more lubricant and dives a second time. Swaying his hips in slow, deep penetrations, listening to Drake choke on Jason's cock in his mouth. Tim squeezes his eyes, letting the tears run down his cheeks as he is hit from both ends. Todd is a little kinder, without forcing him to take it all at once.

Conner turns his attention to Drake's cock, masturbating it parsimoniously. Taking the time to enjoy how the fragile body contracts around him. Massaging his cock in its wonderful hole, he whips it without hurry, letting the boy dilate. He stops at the bottom of Tim and comes out again completely. He takes the ball strap that Dick offers, soaking them in lubricant and pushing them one by one.

Duke kneels on the bed, freeing one of Tim's hands to wrap around his limb. Moving his brother's wrist to the rhythm he hopes it will follow. Drake tries to follow the order, Jason's cock is starting to hit the bottom of his throat. The five Chinese balls are inside him and Conner finds himself sticking two of his fingers into his hole looking to stretch it out more.

The young man sobs over Jason's penis. Squeezing his toes as he feels Kent stretch it further, causing its edges to burn. Todd's hand grabs him by the hair, pushing his penis all the way down, filling his mouth with sperm. He withdraws almost immediately to grab his chin and squeeze his nose forcing him to take the semen. Tim gasps as soon as Jason lets go, coughing a couple of times.

His neck is taken by Duke, turning his face towards it. Even with his lips open and panting, Thomas puts his penis in Drake's mouth. Tim doesn't fight, they were right. It was four against one and only with a miracle would someone get home sooner to save him. Conner puts a third finger, making a wet sound as he moves the balls inside Tim, dilating his cavity.

"He is ready". Finally, Kent says, removing the toy and his fingers from Tim's bowels. The boys settle among themselves, guided by their perfect organization. Jason helps Drake to his knees, allowing Dick to lie down on the mattress between the pillows. Taking Tim by the waist to keep him in place, Conner finds his place behind Drake.

Drake places his hands on Richard's shoulders. He holds his cock in the center of the line to penetrate his supposed brother. Tim's eyes close, until he is completely stuck in Grayson's limb. Conner pushes Tim's thin back to raise his hips. Slowly pushing himself into the cavity until he is completely inside the young man. He stops deep inside the young man to let him stretch one last time.

Thomas pulls Tim's hair, making him return to his work. Swaying to the inside of his mouth. Enjoying how his throat narrows and the vibrations of his voice as he sobs against his limb. Holding it firmly in place, filling the boy's mouth with his circumference. Drake stands still, the pain in his jaw begins to be annoying. Duke is thicker than Jason, when he gets to the bottom, it leaves him breathless.

Duke throws his member out, giving a couple of hits to Tim's closed lips. The boy with the curls, presses the tip of his cock over Drake's nose. Clenching his teeth as he lets his run out over his face. Filling his cheeks with dense sperm. Tim trembles with the new sensation of the liquid on his face.

Jason takes the edge of his sweater, the last piece of clothing he has left. Leaving him finally naked, Grayson leans over to take one of the grazed buttons on his chest. A signal that encourages Conner to move inside Drake. Without coming out completely, hits Tim's stretched hole with little force. Watching the flesh expand and redden, he lets the victim sob at the movements of his attackers.

Drake bites his lips, squeezing Grayson's shoulders between his hands. Kent is being a little pious, but it's still painful. Holding two cocks in his center. Richard still hasn't moved and doing so should be even more uncomfortable. Conner stands still inside him again, allowing Dick to fuck him this time. His brother is much less gentle, taking him by the hips and making him bounce on his penis.

Timothy goes straight by inertia. Conner takes him from his shoulders keeping him in that position. It was what they expected, now they both move inside the young man. Without a gag or a dick in his mouth, he lets out his crying without restriction. His voice resounds on the walls of the room. They take turns, one comes out when the other enters, without being both insides at the same time.

Drake's body trembles at the onslaught, he can feel his attackers' hands sinking into his flesh. Using it to his liking, and without asking his permission. Grayson's hand wraps itself around his cock, shaking it to the sound of their onslaught. Causing his already tight interior to become even tighter. His thighs shake and his feet shrink. Both boys remain in their bowels, reveling in how narrow it becomes when it runs over Grayson's belly.

Fucking the boy's tame body, they both dive into his hole, without fear this time. Conner steps back, letting Dick whip Drake's thin figure, making him bounce on his hip. Kneading the tender flesh as he stuffs Tim's hole with sperm. The warm moisture spreads out in its center, spilling over the edges of his hole. Leaving Drake's entrails to make way for his partner.

Conner raises his hips, making the body of the child fall on Richard's chest. Spreading Drake's cheeks to look at his sperm-stained hole. He marvels at the pink edges dilated by swallowing his cock, penetrating it mercilessly. Causing the Tim to groan, sinking his face into Grayson's neck. With his body extra sensitive from his previous orgasm, he lets himself be fucked without opposition. Surrendering to his fate, he screams with a blow that grinds his prostate.

Kent stays in his center, cramming his intestines with semen. Spilling the thick liquid in his bowels, letting the warmth spread in his center filling him with joy. Conner leaves his post, allowing Duke to hold him. Forcing him to stand up, he rises staggeringly. Jason guides him so that he sits on his lap. Tim meekly accepts, placing his legs on either side of his brother's thighs.

He lets out a long sigh as he feels Todd open his bowels, holding him by the hip while he spreads his buttocks to let Duke in. Thomas stands behind Tim, looking straight at Jason who is sitting on the edge of the bed. He lines up pushing himself slowly, the previous one being a precedent for the most difficult.

Tim cries, dropping his face on Todd's neck as he clings to Todd's big arms. Avoiding to concentrate on the burning of his hole, Jason is long and Duke is wide. Extending his bowels even further. Both move in tandem, digging slowly inside. Hitting his ass with slow, deep thrusts, savoring the virginal hole that opens to take them together.

Drake gasps at each penetration, Duke keeps it open while Jason invades its center. Dick grabs him by the hair, forcing him to move his head to the side. He strokes his chin in a gentle gesture to ask him to open his mouth, he does. Coining Grayson's length in his cavity, feeling his brother's dick sink into his throat.

Conner pulls one of his hands, bringing his limb to touch him as well. Jason and Duke don't stop, more confident now that Drake remains focused on masturbating Kent and eating Grayson's dick. They keep their hole open, moving in the narrow walls. Feeling the suction that makes their hungry hole, hugging them warmly.

Letting their meats come together in their tapping, from Duke's hip staining Tim's blushing ass. His tearful voice muffled by the cock that fills his throat, moving his hand over Conner. Thomas comes out of his hole, taking the base of his cock to run on Drake's back. Letting Jason finish his work alone, making the teenager jump. Sobbing as he chokes on the member that tears his throat.

Dick comes out of his mouth breaking the sound of suction. Emptying himself onto Drake's tongue. Watching the boy taste, the sperm in his mouth making the attempt to swallow. Conner pulls his hair back to his face, letting his sperm out on the boy's forehead. Running down his nose and down his cheeks.

Jason grabs him by the forearms, nailing him even deeper than the rest of his abusers. He holds Tim in his lap, letting his run from one to the other, filling his brother's hole with his seed. Drake moans, just a little. Biting his cheeks he reaches orgasm as he is fucked through all his holes.

They readjust their positions, letting Richard and Duke take his ass. Allowing Conner to fuck him in the mouth. Jason raises the boy's hand to the height of his own face. When he comes, he'll do it over his face. Tim stands up, letting himself be guided. Riding Duke on the ground. Bending his back to let Dick take his place. He spreads his lips to put Conner in his mouth and moves his wrist over Todd.

It's still a couple of hours before someone goes home. None of them are pious and it's not like I'm asking or can ask. Listen to the bumps on his flesh, the burning on his hips and waist. The itching in his throat and the salty taste of the sperm he has drunk. His wrist is tired from the movement, just closing his fist and letting Todd fuck his hand.

He opens his eyes as he feels the jets of semen slamming into his cheek and mouth. He forces himself to swallow the one that fills his throat and blinks quickly to prevent the one on his face from entering his eyes. Conner and Jason rotate, letting Todd sink into his lips a second time. Kent rubs the tip of his cock on the delicate skin of his face masturbating on Drake's face.

The moisture is present in his hole again, leaving the penises to come out of it to watch the sperm spill out of his body. Down his thighs, splashing in every hard blow that Duke gives him. Making his knees rise a bit from the carpet...

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira


End file.
